Unintended
by Chan156
Summary: Zorooo est arrivéééé .... euh non ... c'était juste Duo ...ou Heero. A vous de voir


Nom : Chan  
  
Email : chan156@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Gundam Wing, Song-fic, POV de Duo , OCC ?  
  
Couple : 2+1   
  
Disclamers : Sont pas à moi ...La chanson est de Muse . Courrez l'écouter , ça vaut le coup ^^  
  
Note : Non je n'écris pas que des trucs prise de tête... ou si peu !  
  
--------------  
  
Unintended  
  
You could be my unintended   
  
Choice to live my life extended   
  
Une musique résonne à mes oreilles, une chanson d'avant la colonisation, un peu triste, un peu douce. Elle me fait sourire . Je me sens bercé par ces paroles . Je me sens transporté par ces mots.  
  
You could be the one I'll always love   
  
You could be the one who listens   
  
To my deepest inquisitions   
  
Ironique non ? Celui que j'espérais, que je n'attendais plus est apparu un jour devant moi. Ironie encore mon premier geste a été de lui tirer dessus . Je croyais avoir sauver une vie, je n'aurais jamais cru que je venais de la remettre entre les mains de mon amour. Mais la chanson ment. Lui n'est pas là pour m'écouter, me consoler. Il ne supporte pas mon babillage, n'écoute rien de ce que je dis . Ses seuls mots tendres à mon égard sont : "baka", "omae o korosu " . Oh si douce voix à mes oreilles . Dommage qu'elle ne sache dire que cela. J'en ris pour ne pas en pleurer. Chaque mot est une blessure que j'enfouis avec les autres .   
  
You could be the one I'll always love   
  
Je l'aime mon Perfect Soldier. Je n'y peux rien. Je sais que les autres se demandent pourquoi lui . Pourquoi pas lui ? Il faut bien quelqu'un pour aimer Heero-coeur-de-glace-Yui. Le destin m'a choisi pour lui . Je n'y peux rien, sinon l'aimer encore plus chaque jour.   
  
I'll be there as soon as I can   
  
But I'm busy mending broken   
  
Pieces of the life I had before   
  
Je ne pensais pas aimer à nouveau. Pas après avoir perdu Solo. Pas après la tragédie de l'église Maxwell. Sans eux qui m'ont fait je ne suis que Sans Nom.Pour eux je suis devenu Duo Maxwell. Pour eux j'ai laissé Shinigami revivre en moi . Mais le Dieu de la Mort a apporté avec lui sa malédiction , je perd tous les êtres que j'aime .J'ai peur de te perdre, sans même t'avoir jamais eu un jour dans mes bras . Pourtant je prends le risque d'ensevelir derrière moi mon passé maudit et de t'aimer . Je prends le risque de venir vers toi . Toi qui ne veut de personne , sauras-tu voir l'amour qui m'emplit ?  
  
First there was the one who challenged   
  
All my dreams and all my balance   
  
She could never be as good as you   
  
J'avais cru avoir retrouvé un peu de paix avec Hilde...mais le destin a de drôle de projets parfois, il a fallu que mon âme soeur , soit plus ma soeur que mon amante . Elle me ressemble trop, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme je t'aime toi . Elle ne pourra jamais me donner le sentiment de sécurité que j'ai auprès de toi . Une seule nuit m'en a convaincu , quand blessé un jour tu es venu me chercher dans mon Gundam, tu n'as pas dit un mot, pas fait un geste vers moi , sinon me prendre dans tes bras pour m'éloigner de la bataille .Mais à ce moment là , je savais, rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver tant que tu serais près de moi . Quatre dit que je m'accroche à toi parce que tu sembles invincible, je ne sais pas . Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne devrais pas t'aimer . Mais le destin ...  
  
You could be my unintended   
  
Choice to live my life extended   
  
You should be the one I'll always love   
  
Je sais pourquoi je me bats à présent, à ton corps défendant, c'est pour toi que je risquerai ma vie tous les jours . Pour qu'un jour, tu puisses vivre dans un monde sans guerre. Je t'apprendrais, à connaitre la vie, à gouter à l'amour . Je t'enfermerai dans un monde rien qu'à nous , fait de douceur et de tendresse . Tu ne me vois pas . Tu ne sais pas . C'est moi qui serais ton " unintended" .   
  
I'll be there as soon as I can   
  
But I'm busy mending broken   
  
Pieces of the life I had before   
  
Et je sonde mon passé, je prépare mes forces, pour la plus grande bataille de ma vie . Une bataille contre moi, pour me dégager de cette malédiction . Une bataille contre toi . Ca n'aura rien à voir avec la guerre Tenshi. Je t'apprendrais à te battre sans arme, sans violence. Moi assassin, je te ferai mourir de plaisir. Voleur je te prendrai ton coeur. Que tu le veuilles ou non . Je ne faiblirai pas . C'est la seule mission qui compte pour moi . L'unique qui vaille la peine de se battre pour. Toi mon parfait soldat , sauras-tu accepter ta défaire ? Je t'apprendrais à baisser les armes devant un sentiment plus fort que tout le reste .   
  
I'll be there as soon as I can   
  
But I'm busy mending broken   
  
Pieces of the life I had before   
  
La vie avant toi n'a pas de sens si je ne dois pas t'avoir à moi demain . Tout ce chemin douloureux je ne l'ai fait que pour te trouver . Toutes ces blessures à guérir avant de partir à ton assaut ... Tu seras ma plus belle victoire. Je me sens fort de tous ceux qui m'ont aimé : Solo, le Père Maxwell, Soeur Hélène . Je sais qu'ils me guideront dans mon chemin vers toi . Je ferais tou les pas qu'il faut pour te rejoindre Hee-chan, pour te toucher , pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir loin de moi .   
  
Before you...  
  
Ma vie avant toi ...Ma vie avec toi ... Je souris. La musique s'est arrêtée, mais elle m'a rappellé à toi . N'aies pas peur Heero... I'll be your unintended. 


End file.
